Save the Girl
by candyflavordlies
Summary: Rose isn't always the damsel in distress, but when she is, heaven help whoever's got her.
1. Chapter 1

**Save the Girl - Part I  
**

"Rule number one. Rose?"

"Don't wander off."

"Yes sir."

"Rule number two. Don't touch the TARDIS. Rule number three..."

"Seriously?" Rose rolls her eyes. "I'll be in my room. Wake me when you're done."

"Honestly, Rose, you're going to sleep your entire life away."

"Goodnight Doctor, Jack."

With his trademark grin in place, the Doctor waits until his companion is out of earshot before continuing. "Rule number three. Things get tough, you keep her safe. That's your ticket to staying on this ship. She thinks you're worth trusting. Don't make me regret it."

Jack nods solemnly. He's surprised that isn't priority number one but decides not to point it out.

"Rule number four. No traveling on your personal timeline.

This time, Jack rolls his eyes. "Former Time Agent. I know the rules of travel."

The Doctor levels him with his best high-and-mighty stare. Seemingly satisfied with what he sees, a smile once again graces his face.

"Fantastic! Your room is straight ahead, take the first left, second right, past the bins, then take another right."

"Ay, ay captain."

"Oh and Jack, if I catch you anywhere near Rose's room, I'll pick up where the bomb left off."

"Fair enough."

"Off you go, then. Time for the humans to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**Save the Girl - Part II**

It's after the 4th planet that Jack realizes the Doctor has a serious problem. Beyond the posturing and the manliness and the overall "eyes/hands/mouths off the blond under penalty of death" thing, he spends half his time fighting for "his" unclaimed female.

"You know," Jack starts one day while the Doctor is fixing the kitchen sink, "if you'd just mark her, it would solve most of your problems."

The spanner clatters to the floor. Jack can feel the glare through the cabinets. He keeps his distance.

"All I'm saying is, there are easier ways to stave off unwanted attention. Nothing permanent, of course. What, with you being a Time Lord and all. But a ring on both hands, a necklace and ta da! Safe Rose, Happy Doctor."

The Doctor grunts.

"I'll take that as a maybe." Jack doesn't wait for a response as he backs out of the kitchen.

When he's sure Jack is gone, the Doctor slides out and stares at the place his second companion had been standing. Sometimes, the 51st century pervert was useless.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Save the Girl - Part III**_

It takes one really bad trip for the Doctor to realize that his newest companion is bloody brilliant. Because if there's a man you'd want by your side with less moral fortitude and a ton less scruples about violence, it's surely Captain Jack Harkness.

Oh, he's all smiles and shagging most of the time, but when Rose is grabbed off the street mere meters away from them, he's nothing but blood and fury. The Doctor doesn't even have to say it - they're already en route on a stolen transport, two unconscious aliens behind them and Jack is bypassing the main system to rig the GPS to lock onto Rose's TARDIS key.

Bloody brilliant.

"They're heading for the docking bay!"

"Did you see them?"

"Alusian slave traders. If they get to their ship, we'll lose them."

"Not if we get there first. Can you patch into the transmat in the bay?"

"Yeah but you'll need a power source the size of the city to get us there."

"Give me your vortex manipulator."

He hesitates for only a moment before snatching it off his wrist and tossing it to the Doctor.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Modify it to shorten the distance between the two points. We can use this transport's power cells to boost the signal. It should be enough. Open the panel below..."

"Already on it. Give me 30 seconds."

Absolutely bloody brilliant.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Save the Girl - Part IV**_

The burly aliens chat among themselves in their half-speak as if they aren't escorting a kidnapped Rose Tyler with some sort of weapon pressed against her spine. Given all that's happened today, she's feeling pretty calm. She stumbles a little, and maybe completely on purpose as they get farther and farther away from people. Safe people. People who might be able to help rescue her. It only buys her a few seconds but she hopes that means _something_. Traveling with the Doctor has taught her the importance of time, even in its smallest increments.

All the Doctor needs is seconds.

The aliens stop abruptly, looking at each other with slightly befuddled eyes.

"Here, yeah?"

"Here."

"Gone." The other nods in agreement, craning his neck from left to right.

A deep, terrifying voice sounds behind them. "Gone alright."

The two creatures spin around, Rose being held tightly between them.

"Who?"

"The Doctor."

"Who's?" One of them shoves Rose forward slightly. She stutters incredulously.

"Oi! I told you, no one's!"

"Rose, not now. She's mine. She was being escorted when your men took her. By Common Law, I'm owed compensation. Now, I'm willing to overlook that if you'd kindly give her back."

The taller alien looks at him suspiciously. "No markings. Not yours."

"She wears my symbol. Rose, show him the TARDIS key." Obediently, she pulls the keychain from where it hides under her top. It glows and pulses in her hand. The Doctor pulls his out too, dangling from his outstretched hand. "See! All settled. Come on, Rose." He gives them his most charming smile and waits for them to release her.

He shouldn't be surprised when they don't.

"Lies."

The smile drops from his face to be replaced by something much darker.

"Let her go. This is your last chance."

"Declined!"

"So be it. Jack!"

He gets the first blast off but doesn't hit the second creature in time.

Rose cries out, a searing pain and then numbness spreading down her spine. Her legs begin to shake and she falls down about the same time her captor does.

Jack and the Doctor are at her side in no time.

"What do you think? Paralyzing sedative?"

"Maybe, grab that." The Doctor places his hands on either side of her face. Her eyes are unsteady, her pupils fluctuating wildly.

"Cutting it a bit close, yeah?" Rose slurs.

"Got stuck in traffic. How are you feeling?"

"Not so..." Whatever she plans to say is lost as her eyes roll back in her head and she slumps forward.

"Rose? Can you hear me?"

"You get her into the TARDIS. I'll take care of this." Jack nods to the stunned Alusians. When the Time Lord hesitates, he clarifies. "Don't worry Doc, I won't kill them."

The Doctor doesn't have the wherewithal to dwell on the fates of the two men. There are too many thoughts running through his mind. Jack hands him the syringe and he pockets it before slipping his arm around Rose's waist and hoisting her over his shoulder.

The Doctor makes carrying a full grown, _unconscious_ woman look easy, as if she barely weighs a thing. Jack has to remind himself that there are things to attend to as he watches them disappear into the TARDIS.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jack gets back to the ship, the Doctor is at the console, fiddling with something or the other.

"Turned our friends over to the proper authorities. Looks like they'd taken a few other women and had them in stasis on their ship. Thanks to us, everyone gets a happy ending."

"Here." Jack has seconds before something shiny comes flying towards him. Instinctively, he reaches out to catch it.

"TARDIS key. You've earned it."

"Neat! Does this mean I don't have a curfew anymore?"

"Don't know why I thought you'd be more responsible."

"Are you kidding? This is like getting everything you ever wanted for Christmas. It calls for a celebration!" Jack sobers for a moment. "How's is she?"

"Resting. They gave her a heavy sedative at a very high dosage. I flushed most of it out of her system but her body will have to do the rest."

"But she'll be okay?"

"Right as rain in a day or two."

"Great." Jack shoves the key in his pocket as he walks up the ramp. "Where to next?"

The Doctor raises an eyebrow but says nothing. "I'm open to suggestions."

This time, Jack raises an eyebrow. "Well, if you're asking..."

"We're not going to any pleasure planets."

"Nah, I think we've had enough of that. What about Cardeza circa 4022? Should be in the second year of winter, lots of bundling up, no sundresses or skirts. Plus, they have _the_ best deals on used ship parts."

The smile that lights up the Doctor's face is nothing short of ecstatic. Jack can't help but smile back.

"Fantastic."


End file.
